Unbeknownst Savior
by LegoWandMagic
Summary: Drarry, Draco finally gets the courage to show Harry how he feels. Is straddling his lap the right way though? One of my first Drarry's so be kind. Rated T to be safe.


Draco sat in the great hall with his two best friends, Pansy and Blaise. It was like any normal day, Draco was staring at Harry across the great hall, Pansy was annoyed by the staring and Blaise found it quite entertaining that Draco has feelings for the Golden boy.

"Stop staring Draco, we all know you like Potter but don't make it obvious." Pansy pushed food around her plate.

Draco glared at her with venomous eyes. "I do not like Potter."

"Oh? Then stop staring." Pansy said, completely unfazed by the blonde's glare.

"I wasn't staring." Draco cried looking down at his full plate.

Blaise chuckled. "Don't lie Draco, you were and will always be staring at him." Draco brought his glare over to Blaise. "If you don't like him then why do you even bother to look in his direction?"

Draco's cheeks flushed red with anger. "He's an annoying little git."

"He's all the way across the great hall, how can he possibly be annoying you? I assure you if he was annoying you, he'd be annoying us."

"Shut up Pansy."

"Not a chance Draky." Pansy put her arm around his shoulder whispering into his ear. "Just tell him your obsession with him and if he denies, then I'll do the pleasure of kidnapping him and chaining him to your bed. I'm sure you could make him change his mind hm?"

That made Draco blush as images of Harry tied on his bed flashed through his mind. He shook his head to erase the images and settled on rolling his eyes instead of responding. There was no way he was going to tell Potter about his feelings. He'd laugh right in his face and not to mention would probably tell the whole school about his embarrassing confession.

Blaise snorted. "That would never work Pansy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And why not?"

"Simple. His sidekicks would find him before Draco lays a hand on him." He smirked at Draco and dodged the roll that was thrown at him.

Draco had enough, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the great hall not noticing Hermione Granger's eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

"Harry don't you find it odd for Malfoy to be staring at you this whole time?" Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice and eyed Harry.

He looked up at her for a brief moment then back to his plate. "No, he's probably just plotting something against me."

"That doesn't worry you?"

"No." He wasn't feeling up to this repeated conversation. His mind wasn't on Malfoy and wasn't worried about him in any way. His mind decided to be fixed upon his dream that he had last night. It only consisted of two words and a worried face. The words "Stay safe" and Sirius's face danced in his head as if to tell him something. His Godfather had stopped sending him letters stating that the order was currently busy with something and was trying to help Remus Lupin out. So was this dream in reference to their current task? Or was it just something in his mind playing with him? He didn't know.

Hermione seemed to catch onto his mood. "What's wrong Harry? You've been awfully quiet this morning."

"Yeah mate, this morning you seemed upset over something." Ron said stuffing his mouth full of pudding.

"It was just a dream I had. It was Sirius saying stay safe. I don't know if it's supposed to mean something or if it's just my head playing with me again." He shrugged, putting a small spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"I'm sure it's just a dream Harry, dreams don't always mean something." Hermione looked at him concerned.

"My dreams are never just nothing Hermione. I see inside Voldemort's head all the time and those are true."

She put her hand on his shoulder hoping it'd calm him in some way. "Yes, but I doubt that Voldemort is sending you something about Sirius saying Stay safe. We all know he wants you hurt or worse dead and not staying out of harms way."

She had a point and he knew it. He also knew that he was over reacting to his dream, but it was hard for him not to worry when things had to do with his godfather. After all Sirius was the last family he had left and he didn't want to lose him over something he didn't pay attention to. He hated feeling so protective over him and his friends but what else would you expect from someone who lost most of his family?

He didn't feel like eating anymore so he got up, noticing Hermione's concerned look he said "Don't worry, I'm just don't hungry. I'm going to go get some fresh air before class." And he walked out without hearing her response.

Ten minutes later, Harry sat on the edge of the great lake, his mind still on Sirius. _Maybe I should give him a call or send him a letter. Or should I floo him? Oh who am I kidding, Hermione's right. It was just a dream, plus if he was the one telling me to stay safe doesn't that mean I'm in danger and not him? _He thought as he ran a hand through his hair. The only danger that would be coming would be Voldemort himself and he was ready for him.

His mind was giving him a headache and he didn't seem to hear the foot falls that were coming closer behind him. One minute he was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and the next found a long slender leg cross over his legs and one Draco Malfoy straddling his lap. He was too stunned to push him away, he just sat there frozen.

* * *

Draco sat against a tree facing the great lake. He didn't feel like going back into the castle just to be taunted by his friends about Potter. Of all the things they could tease him about they picked _him_. He couldn't help his feelings for him, let alone his staring problem. It was a good thing he doesn't notice all that much, but Granger seems to be catching on.

He shook his head, trying to get him out of his head but was once again impossible as he watched the Golden boy sit on the ground to his right. Draco couldn't get his eyes off of him. With his nice pink lips, lean and slender body and that amazing arse of his. _No, no stop Draco. You will not continue this…this infatuation you have with the git. He's Harry bloody Potter! You're better than him and better without him._ He thought while crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes not once leaving the boy who lived. But who was he trying to kid? Himself? That was deemed impossible.

He watched Potter stare at the lake, stretching his legs out in front of him. Why must he be so irresistible? It was then that he noticed how confused Potter looked and how focused he seemed to be. He was also focused himself on how he ran his fingers through his hair, every strand moving between his fingers agonizingly slow. Draco closed his eyes picturing his own fingers running through his hair.

Draco felt himself getting hard at the simple sight of him. He swallowed covering himself up with his robe. The last thing he wanted was someone to walk by and notice he was getting a hard on by none other than Harry bloody Potter. He banged his head against the tree trunk and sighed. He had three options: to remain sitting there watching his long time crush, get up and leave or walk over there tell him how he feels and get laughed at. No one was around, it was only Potter and him outside. He felt his stomach clench at the thought of his decision and decided to stop being a hufflepuff and just get it done and over with. After all Malfoy's always get what they want, right? So nothing bad should come out of this. He hoped.

He got up letting his robe fall to the ground and started to slowly walk toward him. It took him less than ten strides but his heart was pounding and he was more nervous than he has ever been in his lifetime. What was he supposed to do or say? He couldn't just clear his throat and say 'I find you irresistible and completely sexy in just a t-shirt and jeans, so will you do me the honors in shagging me Potter?' No, that wasn't the right way to do it. So he went with his gut.

He slowly slung his leg across Potter's legs and straddled him. He felt Potter tense up and he wanted to run and change his mind but it was too late. Time to be the Slytherin he's supposed to be and act like what he was doing was normal. So he gazed into shocked emerald green eyes.

"M-Malfoy?" Potter looked at him with wide eyes, his hands still pressed into the grass.

"Potter." Was his only response.

Potter seemed to come out of his shocked stage and started to process the situation at hand. But he still didn't move or push Draco away, so that was one good response he guessed. They both breathed without saying a word. Draco wanted to lean in and plant a soft kiss on the rosy red lips of his but he controlled himself. He didn't want to scare Potter away just yet or at all. So he stayed put straddling his lap, he felt his pants grow tighter as his erection became painfully hard. He just hoped Potter couldn't feel it.

* * *

Grey eyes met emerald green as Harry's heart rate quickened. "M-Malfoy?"

"Potter." Just one word, his last name, was all he got. No explanation or insult.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Harry still trying to process what was happening. His mind stopped thinking about Sirius and started thinking of reasons why Malfoy would be straddling his lap. Maybe this was just a way to start a fight, give his goonies an opportunity to strike him from behind. Or maybe it was to tease him about his preferences on blokes and women. But teasing him by sitting in his lap? Even Malfoy wasn't that thick.

But then he felt something hard press against his stomach and a shiver ran down his spine. He hoped it was his wand and not an erection forming. "Malfoy?" He repeated himself.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that you have been looking…confused about something. Pray tell what that might be Potter."

"I don't think that my confusion should be your main concern Malfoy." He looked down for a brief moment and looked back to grey eyes.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows then smirked. "What Potter? Never had anyone sit on your lap before?"

"I have, just not a bloke and especially not a Malfoy." He rolled his eyes.

"I feel honored to be the first." Malfoy rested his hand on Harry's hip which made him tense up. As he did so he felt the same thing that poked him earlier press harder against him.

"Please tell me that's your wand, and not the one that's always hidden." He felt his cheeks burn up just saying the sentence and wished he could take it back but knew he couldn't.

He smirked leaning down to his ear whispering "You could always find out."

That made him shiver. "Get off me Malfoy." He straightened his posture making Malfoy move back just a little and they came nose to nose. He could feel Malfoy's breathe against his lips and grey eyes stared intently into emerald green.

"You don't see the real picture here Potter do you?" He said it quietly so Harry had to lean just a tiny bit closer to hear him.

"Is this supposed to be a hint Malfoy?" He spoke just as quietly ignoring the hard pressure against his mid-section.

He only nodded looking down at Harry's lips briefly then back up. Harry raised an eyebrow finally reaching the real picture. He chuckled. "You fancy me?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Fancy wasn't the word I was going for, but since you hang around those Weasley's I guess I can hardly be surprised."

Harry just rolled his eyes then pushed Malfoy farther back so he could get a good look at him. "I was thinking you were doing this stunt because you found out I've been questioning whether I prefer blokes over women but then I felt that I was completely wrong." He looked down for a moment then looked back into waiting grey eyes. "But clearly you straddling my lap have caused you to have a certain problem that I don't plan on helping you out on. Which in my case has come to the conclusion that this wasn't a trick but a confession."

Before he knew it warm lips were pressed against his. He felt as if an explosion had occurred in his heart. He felt warmth over power him and he couldn't stop himself from pulling away. He didn't kiss back but he didn't pull away which gave Malfoy the intentions that he wanted more. A tongue ran across his bottom lip and he gasped causing his mouth to open and gave Malfoy entrance. He felt fingers through his hair and Malfoy's tongue collided with his. He tasted of toothpaste and green apples, a taste that he probably wouldn't forget. He still couldn't get over the fact that the boy on top of him kissing him hungrily was his arch-nemesis and before he could restrain himself he was wrapping his arms around said arch-nemesis' waist.

The kiss ended with them both panting. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. How could he just let Malfoy kiss him like that and why was he still straddling his lap?

Malfoy broke the silence. "That was…well…I proved my true feelings."

"Your true feelings?" He said quietly hoping he'd say this was all a trick and would leave Harry to his misery and confusion.

He nodded. "Harry I…I didn't just straddle your lap and kiss you just to trick you. I know you were thinking it it's not all that hard to figure out. Ever since Madam Malkins I haven't given my feelings for you a second thought, but lately I can't stop looking at you or thinking about you." He paused not seeming to go further in his confession. He still sat on his lap and he partly felt like he should push him off but he stopped himself.

"You just called me Harry…"

"I did, that's your name isn't it?" Malfoy raised one eyebrow.

"It is, but you've always called me Potter. Guess I now know you aren't just pulling my leg."

"I'd prefer sitting on your leg not pulling it and Malfoy's don't just spill out their feelings to be sneaky and trick people. When we do we actually mean it." He shifted on Harry's lap.

"You love me." It wasn't a question just a simple statement.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes Harry, I have fallen for the boy who lived, the Golden boy, the savior. You." Draco noticed him tense slightly underneath him. He breathed. "I've never actually hated you it was just all an act, so I could try and hide those feelings from you and myself."

"I don't really know what to say Draco, I mean you've always been an ass to me and my friends. You've called Hermione the worst thing you possibly could think of and have made fun of how much money the Weasley's have. You've also commented, pretty meanly may I add, about my parents death. I barely knew them and you made it your business to remind me about that every day." He pushed Draco away from him slightly so their faces weren't so close. "I don't think I can just push past things like that. And if I can it'll take some time. It may have been your way in hiding your feelings but you should really learn to do it in another way the next time you plan on falling for someone." He started to pull his legs out from underneath Draco but Draco just held him down.

"Please Harry just hear me out, I know I did all those awful things. I honestly didn't mean any of it. I will apologize to Granger and Weasley and I will do anything to show you that I can be different. Just at least think about it please? About us? I know you like blokes and I'd do anything to be that bloke. That may not make sense but I don't care. I know I don't deserve a second chance but at least think about it. And there won't be a next time because I love you and only you." Draco was holding onto his shoulder's staring at him with what seemed to be tears forming in his eyes.

He couldn't believe that Draco of all people was apologizing and practically begging to be with him. It felt unreal to have Draco Malfoy still sitting on his lap confessing that he loved him. He just blinked. He seemed to truly mean everything he said and it's not like he himself hasn't been obsessed with Draco for the past few years. He would never actually admit it but he's dreamt of him a few times occasionally. Dreams that didn't just consist of talking clothed. No the dreams were of a naked Draco against his own naked body. He also still felt Draco's erection that was now starting to disappear still pressed against him. Part of him wanted to rip Draco's clothes off right here and now but the other was telling him no that it was a bad idea. It was Draco Malfoy for god sakes. He decided to go with what his heart was yelling at him to do. After all what harm could it do to give him a chance? _A lot,_ but he pushed that thought out of his head for the time being.

He closed his eyes then opened them to an upset looking Draco. "I have had a certain…obsession toward you that I'm surprised has gone unnoticed by you. I also have felt slight feelings for you that I can't really explain."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you apologize and make things right with my friends and the whole Weasley family then I am willing to give this a shot. But mind you I move slowly in relationships, so you can't push me into anything I'm not ready for." He blushed at the thought of still being a virgin.

Draco smirked realizing what he meant by 'not ready' and blushed at the thought of him being the first to fully know the golden boy's body. "I will surely apologize to them when I get the chance." He smiled a genuine smile that wasn't a smirk.

He leaned in slowly and kissed Draco softly on the lips. Just a quick and soft kiss to show him he meant that he would truly give this a chance. He just hoped his friends would approve. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

A voice broke the silence that formed around them. Ron's voice to be exact and rushing feet told them Ron wasn't alone. Draco jumped off his lap and he got up on his feet stretching. As he turned around he saw Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna with a surprised Pansy and a smirking Blaise behind them. He swallowed.

Ron's face was red, that seemed to be anger. "What do you think you're doing to him Malfoy?" He pulled out his wand pointing it to Draco's chest.

"Ron he isn't doing anything to me. You can lower your wand, I'm fine." He crossed his arms with an amusement starting to form on his face.

Hermione cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't think straddling someone's lap really counts as an attack, but Malfoy is very unpredictable. What Ron was trying to say was are you alright Harry?"

"Of course Potter's alright, he had a bloke who has wanted to shag him for the past few years straddling his lap. Surely Potter wouldn't complain though it seems that Draco still enjoys it even to this moment." She snickered moving her eyes downward. Harry turned, blushed, then through his robe at Draco to cover himself up.

He cleared his throat. "That wasn't my doing, he came over with it." He smirked to himself waiting for a smack that never came.

Blaise snorted. "Please Potter; Just staring at you gives him pleasure. I'd say it is your doing since he finds you attractive enough to concentrate on you." Blaise smirked in Draco's general direction noting his friends blushing and embarrassed posture.

Draco cleared his throat. "Alright enough about my…problem."

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Ron's face was as red as a tomato and he still held onto his wand but it was down at his side.

"I think it's safe to say Ron, that Draco and Harry care for each other." Luna smiled at Harry grabbing onto Neville's hand. "It's not clear if they are truly dating but I can tell Draco will do anything to get Harry. I find it sweet in a way."

Harry raised an eyebrow. What exactly would he call Draco and him? Are they dating? Just friends? It confused him to no end but Luna seemed to be catching on as Draco shifted footing still feeling uncomfortable.

"Harry may I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" She had a dreamy look on her face as she skipped over to his side. She grabbed his hand twining their fingers together, not noticing the jealous glare coming from a certain blonde behind her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes still hand in hand. She put her other hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "I find the decision quite easy if you look into your heart Harry. I'm positive Draco was sincere about everything he told you." She noted his confused expression. "The nargles told me; very talkative creatures they are."

"Right Luna, how do you know he's not just looking for trouble?"

She squeezed his hand still smiling. "Remember last year when we were in the ministry?" He nodded. "Do you also remember someone saved Sirius from getting hit by the unforgivable?" He nodded again wondering where this was going. "You still haven't found out who saved him have you?"

The answer was no he hasn't and he's been trying to figure out who did it. None of his friends saw who did it but someone put a shield up around Sirius and kept him protected from harm. Harry greatly appreciated what they did for him; they made it possible for him to keep Sirius in his life. He just shook his head squeezing her hand in return.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I know who saved him Harry and the only reason I have kept it from you was because the person made me swear keep it a secret. I never understood why but I guess he just thought it was the right thing to do at the time."

"You know? Who was it Luna? Please tell me."

"It was Draco. I saw him at the other side of the room in the back. I watched him cast the shield around Sirius."

"Draco saved my godfather? But why?" He couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy saved his last piece of his family. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Simple. He loves you."

He smiled a little, as he hugged Luna tightly. "Thank you Luna, for telling me." And with that he started to run toward Draco, but stopped a few inches away from him. He was now breathing heavily and it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest but he ignored it. He couldn't believe his ex-enemy saved Sirius. It all just felt surreal.

"You…" He closed his eyes trying to slow down his breathing. Everyone looked at him in confusion as Luna rejoined the group. "You saved Sirius." It was a whisper but everyone heard it. Ron and Hermione gasped looking at Draco.

Draco looked at Luna then back at Harry. He knew what was coming. Either a slap for keeping it from him or just a simple thank you but what actually came surprised him. Lips were pressed to his and arms snaked their way around his neck. Harry was kissing Draco without being asked or told to do so. He finally got what he wanted.

Harry felt eyes on him but he didn't care, he ignored them as he moved into Draco's arms and kissed him eagerly. He put his arms on Draco's neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided without needing to ask for entrance and Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Neither cared who saw them, they only cared about each other in that moment. That was when Harry knew Draco was sincere and he knew he was falling for the boy slowly. Draco didn't need reassurance anymore, he had what he wanted in his arms and on his lips.

Five months later Harry and Draco sat on the couch of Grimmauld place in each other's arms. Both Ron and Hermione accepted Draco and accepted his apology warm heartedly just like the rest of the Weasley's had done. Sirius, after being told Draco was the one who saved him, sat across from them with Remus next to them. The two of them opened their arms freely to Draco and let them into their home. Sirius only cared if Harry was happy. He did however thank Draco for being the reason he was still in Harry's life.

Harry and Draco loved each other and were inseparable. They both decided that they will fight Voldemort together when the time came. But for now they were just happy to have each other. The day Draco finally got the courage to tell Harry how he truly felt was the day that changed both their lives for good.

The end.

A/N: I hope it was good. It was one of my first Drarry's so please be kind. I'm sorry if the end might seem a bit rushed. I had this in my head for awhile and even with college I needed to write it. Please review! Oh and I don't own any of the characters. Please excuse poor grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
